


Connor Fucks Up Demon Summoning? It's More Likely Than You'd Think

by Oh_Man_Son



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Character Death, Demon AU, Kinda, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, blood tw, but like also not, connor fucks up bad, evan is a medium, gore tw kind of, he's still there, zoe and alana are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Man_Son/pseuds/Oh_Man_Son
Summary: Connor is hardcore into witch-craft and tries to summon a demon and he messes up immensely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aye! New Story! Thank my pal mark for helping me w this idea as well I'll die for him. This may be a bit ooc bc it's not really going to be all that similar to canon so yeah!
> 
> TW: BLOOD

He was supposed to have a group of people but honestly, he could totally do this on his own, right? He’s done stuff like this before, well, not exactly like this but similar stuff.

Connor continued reading from his book, a very expensive book at that. Leather bound and older than possibly time itself, y’know maybe. Each page was carefully crafted, every word was written by hand, each diagram and picture drawn carefully with dark, pigmented ink.

Connor’s hands trembled as he set the book down on his bedside table, he chipped off at the nail-polish donning his nails as he thought through what he was about to do. This could either result in something really, _really_ cool and impressive...or everything could go terribly wrong and everything he knows and loves could be destroyed.

Still...It’s worth a shot.

He lit the candles, painted the symbols on the floor, and retrieved the knife he snuck out from the kitchen years ago.

He’s actually doing this, he’s summoning a demon. A real life, slap your grandma, demon.

God, he was so fucked.

All that was left was blood; the blood of three people. There was only one of Connor. Maybe if he just put in a lot of his own blood it’d be fine?

Connor took the knife to his wrist and cut it deep, maybe a bit deeper than intended because, holy shit, there was a lot of blood. Like, _a lot._ Connor could probably create the red sea with how much there was. And yet, he carried on, chanting something in latin and allowing the blood to cascade down his arm and drip onto the markings on his floorboards.

After about an hour of doing this he began to feel light headed, he really should have recruited some more people to help with this task. Connor slowly sat down by the symbol, clutching his non-bloodied hand to his head.

“How fuckin’ long s’ this going t’ take?” He slurs out to himself, the world around him growing dark.

Finally, after Connor is already half passed out on his floor, there’s a bright spark of light, a roaring flame comes up from the symbols along with dark, plumes of smoke. A pair of claw-like feet stand in front of him, he looks up at the creature as his vision blurs, it says something to him but he had already passed out.

***

When Connor woke up he found himself on a barren landscape. It looked like a giant wheat field with a lot of people just kind of, _there_. They didn’t seem to be showing much emotion, aside from the giant-ass monsters that watched over them.

 _Where am I?_ He thought to himself, he was panicking just a little bit, what were his parents going to think? He already ran off once this month and if he ran off again he’d be beyond grounded, they probably already called the police.

Connor wondered around for a bit, trying to catch someone’s attention until one of the monstrosities around him decided to speak.

“They can’t hear you.”

Connor’s mind froze for a second, “excuse me?”

“They can’t hear you, and if they tried to speak to you, you can’t hear them. You’re in purgatory, kid.”

“W-Wait, no-no I’m not. I was- I was at home not ten minutes ago! What the fuck man?!”

“And now you’re dead.”

“But-but I can’t be dead I’m--I have to do shit, yknow? Like I wanted to do more witch shit and now I’m-- I refuse to be dead, dude.”

The demon snorted, “It’s a little late to flat-out refuse death.”

“C’mon there has to be someway, I’m like, a devout follower to you guys. I should deserve brownie points or something.”

The demon looked down at him, as if it were sizing him up. “You do seem to have,” he paused, circling Connor, “potential.”

Connor spun around to face the demon, “potential?”

“You do claim to be a devout follower, Satanist, witch-craft?”

“Witch-craft, yeah...I’m like, new though.”

“You can learn, besides, we need someone to do some of our more,” he pauses, “to put it bluntly we need you to haunt and or kill some people for us.”

“...Will I be alive?”

“Yes and no.” Connor gives the demon a look, before it continued, “you can interact with your surroundings as if you were alive but no one can see you unless they have some supernatural power. That’s usually a rarity, though.”

“Okay, alright. Sounds shitty. I’d rather live in purgatory.” Connor gave the demon double pistols with his fingers then turned on his heel and began walking in a different direction. He could hear it in the background, possibly talking to itself?

Suddenly, it appeared in front of him, with a phone. Demons have phones apparently and Connor was not amused. “Listen.” It began, “I get you don’t want to kill people, but let’s make a deal.”

Connor frowned but nodded, “fine, tell me what it is.”

“I was on the phone with my boss, and he said that we can make a deal. Your life in exchange for you also becoming a demon and doing some...things, for us.”

“Man! That doesn’t sound sketchy at all!”

“...So you’ll do it?” It almost seemed nervous, Connor wanted to laugh. Why did it seem that he had so much power over them? For fucks sake he was just a 17-year-old boy with an interest in witch-craft.

“Not unless you’ll tell me what I’m doing.”

It sighs, “okay so, there’s this...medium. He’s been banishing demons back to hell, or uh, purgatory actually, since he was 13. This kid is powerful and it seems that you know him. So we need you to recruit him or uh, kill him.”

“What the fuck.”

“C’mon, kid, it’s not that hard of a task! You’ll be resurrected, technically, and even make a friend in the process because we all know you’re one lonely guy.”

“...How about, I do that, recruit him or whatever, and instead of making me a demon for-fuckin-ever, you let me say goodbye to my family and die in peace.”

“We-we can’t do that, but you can live out the rest of your demon life in peace.”

“Fine, whatever.”

The demon grinned, “Wonderful! Good luck.” It snapped its fingers and Connor was in a world of pain all over again.

***

Connor woke up in his room, blood everywhere and a pounding headache. He sputtered for a moment, sitting up and seeing the world spin.

“Holy shit,” he rasped out.

He slowly got to his feet, taking in a full breath of air, it took him a moment to realize that he was a solid foot taller than usual. He also noticed how long and sharp his teeth had grown, Connor felt his chest grow tight in panic. He looked down at his hands which have morphed into long, almost animalistic claws.

He tried his best to ignore his own lifeless corpse on the ground at his feet.

Connor swallowed hard, how the fuck was he supposed to fix this? He looked around his room for something to help him, until his eyes landed on a scroll, stamped with an ancient-looking symbol. The symbol looked to be runes, with a large hand print in the middle, which was kind of ironic considering most of the demons he’s seen have had claws.

He picked up the scroll and unraveled it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Murphy,_

_Congratulations! You have achieved what no mere mortal has achieved before and now will serve your new leader. Your task is a simple one, however it is long and will take time to complete. You must recruit the mortal and medium Evan Hansen, do whatever it takes._

_Here are a list of rules you must follow if you wish for your deal to be granted to you:_

  * __You are not to eat mortal food, as you will not need it. If you eat their food you must do something in return for them.__


  * _You need to be granted entrance into someone’s home._


  * _Do not be seen in your natural form, shape shifting is an easy task, imagine whatever you wish to be and you will become it._


  * _Only kill the one you have been told to kill, if you murder any other mortal you will be tortured for the rest of eternity._


  * _If you are summoned at any point of your career, the mortal must be specific in what they ask of you, if not you have the option of taking over their mind and soul._



_May you complete your task smoothly._

_-Zepar_

 

Evan Hansen. The guy he has to recruit and or kill, is Evan Hansen.

Connor let out a harsh laugh as he slowly changed into his old self again, of all the people on the entire globe, it had to be the most awkward one on it. This was going to be way too easy.


	2. Local Medium Afraid of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's an asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yo yo! Chapter two is here and my update schedules are forever going to be a mess. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Evan stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, he should be used to this by now. The supernatural is much more natural to him and yet he can’t step foot outside of his own house before going into a panic attack with how many other eyes are on him at all times. 

God, he was pathetic. 

The only one he could actually talk to was Jared, and that was only because he started haunting Evan after he died in a car wreck. His reasoning behind it was that he had unfinished business involving Evan and wouldn’t go any farther than that. Jared had been Evan’s “family friend”, which Evan was completely okay with, but now Jared is there  _ constantly.  _ He can’t have an ounce of privacy before Jared shows up with random news about neighbors or how he opened every locker in the school by possessing the janitor. 

Evan assumes that the only reason he’s able to handle Jared is because he knew him when he was alive. All the other ghosts or creatures he sees are random strangers. 

Still, he tries to help them the best that he can, even if he’s scared shitless of them. 

You see, Evan, Alana, and somewhat Jared run a business together, more or less. Due to Evan’s ability to see and interact with the dead he’s been able to help them to the other side. Whether that “other side” is Heaven, Hell, or something in between is unknown to him, but he does it anyway. Alana is the one to handle the financials, management, and anything professional, she also works as their cameraman. She decided that a good way to keep them funded while they’re not busy is to create a Youtube account. 

“It’ll be similar to  _ Ghost Adventures _ , but less fake,” she told Evan while uploading their first video.

Jared, when he was alive, created a lot of the tech they use. Spirit boxes, heat sensing cameras, EVP recorders, laser grids, you name it he’s made it. They’re used more for the audience than the crew, mainly to make Evan seem less odd when he’s talking to an apparition. 

Evan sat up, only to come face to face with Jared, Evan let out a loud yell before realizing who it was. 

“Don’t-Don’t do that!” He shuffled back to the front of his bed while Jared laughed. 

“I just came by to tell you some news, Acorn.” He said as he calmed down from his laughing fit. 

“Well, what is it?” 

“There’s a new ghost in town, and you won’t believe who it is.” 

“Who?” 

“Connor Murphy.” 

Evan stared at Jared and then furrowed his brows, “But Zoe said he was doing really good recently I don’t-I don’t understand.” 

“Well, from what I saw of him it didn’t look like an accident, the guy hurt himself pretty bad, Cynthia and Larry saw his body not too long after he did it.” 

“Did-Was his uh, g-ghost anywhere?” 

Jared simply shrugged, flipping into a laying position in mid-air, “not that I saw, pal.” 

Evan pursed his lips before retrieving his notebook from his bed-side table. He quickly flipped to a page before writing down Connor Murphy and the day that he died. “Can you uh-can you keep watch for him with me? If he’s still around I want-I want to help him, yknow?” 

“Sure, but if he tries to kick my ass it’s on you.” 

 

***

 

Evan called Alana soon after Jared vanished to God-knows-where. He explained to her what happened before she interrupted him. 

“I know, Evan, Zoe called me after they found him.” Evan could hear faint crying in the background of the call. 

“I’ll uh, I’ll tell you if I see him, if Zoe wants to talk-talk with him? Or something…” 

“Okay, be careful.” 

And with that they hung up. 

Evan retrieved his laptop and sat on his bed with it, the familiar sound of the cooling fan inside lulling him into comfort. Their channel was doing decently, surprisingly. There were two halves to the people that watched it: the ones that thought everything was real, and the ones who were determined to prove that it was fake. 

He rarely went through the comments, Alana usually handled those, only asking Evan questions when she felt that it was necessary. The common one that he was asked was  _ “when did you start seeing ghosts?”  _ or  _ “how can you see ghosts?” _

Evan hates those questions because he can’t give them a straight answer. Was it when his dad left and died on the highway? Maybe it was when he got really sick as a kid? Possibly when he started to get extremely anxious and depressed?  

He’s been able to see spirits for as long as he could remember. He didn’t ask for this “gift” it’s just always been with him. He just hopes that one day it’ll just, disappear, leave and never return. But, he knows, deep down, it’ll never leave him, it’ll always be there just to spike his anxiety or to have some random ghost pop up during a test. 

Why couldn’t he just be  _ normal?  _

Evan sighed and shut his laptop after scrolling through some of the comments and logging onto his personal blog. He checked the time, 9:45 PM and his mom still wasn’t home. 

He decided that he should probably make something to eat, as it is a school night and he’d rather not wake up with hunger pains and anxiety. 

Evan headed down to the kitchen and quickly closed the curtains to outside, he lined many of his entrances with sage, salt, and whatever else that could keep ghosts out. But, he was still paranoid. There are those few that just stand outside, staring. Those  _ things,  _ those tall monstrosities that show up late at night, usually 3 AM, the witching hour. When they show up at his window Evan just cowers under his covers and pretends to sleep until they leave. 

Evan pulls out a frozen pizza from the freezer before preheating the oven. He pulls the pizza out of its box and removes the plastic wrap and cardboard from it before setting it on a pan and tossing it into the oven. 

Maybe he could watch a movie while he waits? 

Yeah, that’s a good idea, maybe a good nature documentary or  _ The Office _ . Evan walks into his living room and turns on the TV, not noticing the figure standing outside his door. He turns on Netflix and clicks through their selections until he hears a loud knocking at his door. 

His blood feels as if it froze over. 

It can’t be his mom, she has keys, and no one else would be out this late at night. 

Evan swallows hard as he walks towards the door, his hands shaking visibly. He slowly unlocks the door and turns the knob, his heart stops for a second when he sees Connor Murphy standing on his porch step with a wide smile. 

“It sure is a fine evening, isn’t it, Hansen?” 

Evan tries to speak, his voice failing him the first time. 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

“N-No,” he clears his throat, “no, no I’m uh, I’m fine, I just- do, um, do you need my help? Is that why you’re here or--” 

Connor nods, “why else would I be here?” He states, his voice taking on a smooth, cold tone. “I’ve heard in the neighborhood that you can help me get my business done so I can move the fuck on.” 

“I mean, yeah I can- I can try? But usually it’s the family that contacts me not...not the ghost…” Evan can’t look at Connor, he instead looks down at his hands and starts fidgeting with them. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“W-What?” 

Connor rolls his eyes, “I said,” he steps a bit closer, tapping on the screen door in between the both of them, “aren’t you going to invite me in, dingus?” 

Evan’s eyes widen in realization, “Oh! Yeah, yes of course, uh,” he uses his foot to scrape the thin trail of salt and sage in front of the door, “c-come on in.” 

Connor smiles and opens the door by hand, Evan stares at him in shock, “You’re- you can’t...that isn’t p-possible…” 

“Oh, shit yeah, uh...I’m not your average ghost, Hansen. It’s a long story…I just want you to help me.” Connor says as he moves past Evan, allowing the door to slam behind him. 

“Um, alright…” Evan shut the regular door, locking it behind him. He watches as Connor interacts with some of the items in his house, picking up picture frames and small trinkets his mom collected from past vacations. He almost seemed  _ alive  _ if it weren’t for the fact that he was slightly transparent Evan would have believed that he was. “Do you want anything to uh, to eat?” 

Connor turned and looked at Evan, “dude, I’m dead, I can’t eat it’ll just go right through me.” 

“O-Oh! Right, sorry…” He said sheepishly, “I’m...I’m so sorry oh my gosh.” 

“It’s fine, Hansen.” Connor looked around Evan’s house, peeking his head into the kitchen, “your house is really small.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Evan moved towards the couch again and took a seat, whatever show he stopped on automatically started playing. Whatever it was he guessed he was just going to watch. 

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, I’m just not used to it s’all.” Connor shrugged, sitting next to Evan. 

An awkward silence settled over the room as the show they were watching played quietly. Evan didn’t know what exactly to say to him, usually it was all business and not just sitting around watching a movie. Evan cleared his throat and Connor turned to him. 

“So,” he began, looking at Connor, “what do you think your unfinished business is?” 

“Unfinished business.” Connor repeated, dumbfounded. 

“Y’know...the thing you have to do to move- move on?” 

“Oh! Oh, yeah, yeah right I uh…” Connor looked around, as if searching for an answer, “I need to do...something…” 

“That’s not very specific.” 

“Well maybe I don’t know what I’m back for!” Connor exclaimed. 

“That’s- That’s okay! Sometimes you can’t really remember and I can uh, I can talk to your family and see? Maybe?” Evan heard the oven go off, he got up from the couch to retrieve his pizza from the oven. 

“I don’t want you talking to my parents.” Connor followed in suit. 

“I kind of have to if you want answers,” Evan explained as he pulled the pizza from the oven, dropping it on top of the stove and removing the oven mitts. 

“Maybe I don’t want answers,” Connor states as Evan cuts the pizza. 

“But you asked for my help…” 

“Well-Well maybe I…” Connor trailed off, getting pissed off that he can’t come up with an answer. 

“It’s the only way, Connor, they’ll help us.” 

“But they couldn’t fuckin’ help me before why would I want their damn help now?” Connor shouts, slamming a fist into the doorframe next to him. 

“Hey, let’s- can we just, c-calm, calm down?” Evan dropped the pizza-cutter, slowly inching away from Connor who was giving Evan an angry glare. 

“I’m just saying I don’t  _ need  _ their help! They couldn’t help before and they won’t help now and now here you are just- just being like them! Saying that you’ll help but I  _ know  _ you  _ won’t _ !”

“Connor that- you’re not making any sense!” Evan glanced around the room for an escape route, maybe he had some sage laying around?

Connor’s voice took on a new tone, something less human. 

“God! I come for help and you’re not gonna believe a single thing I’ll say! You’re gonna be like every other damn therapist I’ve had but this time you  _ want  _ me to leave, right?!” 

“C-Connor no that’s I-I don’t-” Evan’s chest got tighter and tighter, making it harder to breathe. He began shaking horribly, signs of a bad panic attack were arriving and he didn’t know how to stop it, he could feel tears well up in his eyes. “I just- I want t-to help please I just..I want to help…”

Connor took a step towards Evan, a growl in his throat began to form. 

“Hey yo, Acorn guess what  _ I  _ just saw--oh holy shit.” 

Evan looked up at Jared, eyes full of fear as Connor goes rigid and turns to Jared as well, eyes aflame. 

“I see Connor found you,” Jared states simply, backing away a bit, “has he hurt you?” He asks, looking at Evan. 

Evan simply shakes his head, slowly sinking to the floor, getting into a fetal position. 

Connor clenches his fists, looking between the two, muttering, “he said he would help me.” Before staring at Evan, and taking a step towards him. “Listen, Hansen, you help me without asking my damn family for help or I kill you, got it?” 

Evan nodded, pulling his knees tighter to himself. 

Connor shook his head, “I’ll come back tomorrow, try and calm his ass down, Jared.” And with that he vanished, leaving Jared with a very shaken up Evan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helo yes Connor is. A huge asshole! It's part of his character arc and hopefully he'll change? But who knows!


End file.
